


Живая

by Leytenator



Series: По-другому [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Handcuffs, Mild Kink, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: - Когда ты последний раз пыталась сделать для меня что-то хорошее, это закончилось очень, очень, очень...- Ой, да ладно, - Мисси накручивает на палец прядь. - Расслабься, дорогуша. Я просто хочу сделать тебе хорошо.- ...больно. Каждый раз, когда ты пытаешься сделать мне хорошо, выходит - больно.- Но ведь не плохо, - шепчет Мисси и облизывает узкие губы.миссиуползла, АУ в каноне, Доктор еще не встретила спутниковПродолжение фиковКукушка,Привычка,Не всерьез





	Живая

Ее хватка кажется стальной, пока на смену пальцам не приходит настоящий металл.  
\- Мисси, это не смешно.  
\- А, по-моему, очень весело!  
Ее смех звонко отражается от обшивки стен ТАРДИС. Определенно, сейчас вокруг слишком много металлического.  
\- Именем закона, вы арестованы, - Мисси корчит зверскую рожу и закатывает глаза. - Бла-бла-бла, что там еще говорят твои любимые люди в подобных случаях?  
\- "Вы можете хранить молчание"... Так, нет, Мисси, сними это немедленно!  
Наручники холодят кожу, от улыбки Мисси слепит глаза.  
\- Это? - Она неспешно обходит вокруг Доктора, двигаясь быстро, танцуя, заставляя вертеться на месте, чтобы поспевать за ней, чтобы ни в коем случае не поворачиваться спиной.  
На пол летит шейная лента.  
\- Это?  
Жакет.  
\- Или это?  
Доктор делает глубокий вдох. Наручники становятся ужасно тяжелыми, скованные за спиной руки начинает неприятно покалывать. Отвертка в кармане плаща, плащ... А черт его знает, где. Наверняка остался наверху, у консоли, когда пришлось спускаться сюда за... За чем она бежала в нижний отсек? За картой? Перфоратором? Бананом?  
За неприятностями. О, да, это всегда беспроигрышный вариант.  
Можно было бы использовать в качестве отмычки новую сережку, но Доктор, как назло, сняла ее утром. Кое-кто проявляет слишком нездоровый интерес к чужим вещам. И ушам.  
\- Наручники. Пожалуйста.  
\- Мне казалось, ты любишь игры в надзирателя и заключенного.  
Еще один вдох.  
\- Мисси. Нет.  
\- Мисси - да.  
Она выписывает пируэты, делает шутовской книксен, приседая глубже, чем необходимо, и распрямляется резко, как пружина.  
\- Ну что тебе стоит мне немного подыграть? Я просто хочу повеселиться сама и повеселить тебя!  
\- Когда ты последний раз пыталась сделать для меня что-то хорошее, это закончилось очень, очень, очень...  
\- Ой, да ладно, - Мисси накручивает на палец прядь. - Расслабься, дорогуша. Я просто хочу сделать тебе хорошо.  
\- ...больно. Каждый раз, когда ты пытаешься сделать мне хорошо, выходит - больно.  
\- Но ведь не плохо, - шепчет Мисси и облизывает узкие губы.  
Они не накрашены. Это почему-то раздражает, и даже сильнее, чем вся дурацкая ситуация.  
\- Так, ладно, - Доктор мотает головой, отчаянно пытаясь отвлечься и вспомнить, зачем оказалась здесь изначально. - Ладно. Ты спрятала ключ? Мне надо его искать? Где-нибудь в ТАРДИС, ага? Знаешь ли, дорогуша, - передразнивает она, - могу гарантировать, что ТАРДИС будет не в восторге от этой затеи.  
Мисси негромко смеется и делает шаг ближе, почти припирая к стене.  
На пол летит брошь.  
Доктор все еще пытается дышать.  
\- Ты спрятала его на себе, - потерянным голосом объявляет она и морщится, когда Мисси охает и прикладывает ко рту ладонь в притворном изумлении. - Ой, ну хватит уже, у меня полно работы!  
\- У тебя полно работы с того момента, как я оказалась рядом. Никакого торжественного приема, а я даже не обиделась, заметь, - Мисси качает головой. - Ты всегда останешься несносным чурбаном, даже в этом милом теле. Довольно, Доктор. У тебя нет никаких срочных дел. Зато есть много совершенно ненужного напряжения. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы это не заметить.  
\- Ага, и кто же причина этого напряжения? - бормочет Доктор устало. - Мисси, чего ты хочешь?  
\- Тебя.  
На мгновение она широко распахивает глаза, и даже на расстоянии прекрасно видно, как расширяются ее зрачки, затапливая ярко-голубую радужку.  
Доктор стонет:  
\- Вот уж не новость. Что тебе нужно конкретно? Отвертку я уже сделала, теперь очередь летающего трона?  
\- Поставить тебя на колени.  
\- Мне казалось, мы прошли этот этап еще две жизни назад, - снова морщится Доктор. - Не говоря о том, что метафора устарела уже как лет пятьсот.  
\- Кто говорит о метафоре?  
У нее летящие, легкие шаги. Она играет и не объясняет Доктору правил. Как и в детстве, это немного обидно.  
Мисси подходит вплотную, и узкие губы выговаривают медленно, смакуя:  
\- Хотя для начала я могу сделать это и сама.  
Шелестит платье, звякает застежка на штанах.  
\- Нет.  
Щелкают отстегнутые подтяжки, взвизгивает молния.  
\- Мисси, нет.  
Если задрать голову и не смотреть на выбившиеся из пучка темные пряди, дышать становится немного легче.  
\- Я не сделаю больно. Обещаю. И да, хранить молчание вовсе не обязательно. Даже наоборот.  
Узкие губы горячие, такие горячие, что кожа полыхает под ними. Ткань одежды скользит все ниже. Губы - тоже.  
Доктор хочет отшатнуться, отойти в сторону, и не может, словно приросла к полу. Она произносит как можно спокойней:  
\- Мне казалось, этот этап мы прошли тысячу лет назад.  
Но фраза слишком длинная, воздух в легких заканчивается резко, разом, словно ударили под дых.  
\- О, нет. К этому этапу мы даже близко не подбирались.  
\- Мисси, нет.  
Мисси молчит.  
Она только поднимает глаза, и воздух с сухим щелчком исчезает вовсе.  
Ее взгляд плывет. Ее лицо горит.  
\- Я. Хочу. Тебя. - Ее голос касается кожи шорохом змеиной чешуи. - А ты - меня. Ты мокрая.  
Доктор закусывает губу, чтобы не кричать, и стискивает скованные ладони в кулаки. Язык у Мисси словно жало, он ласкает, он делает больно, он делает хорошо. Когда Мисси скользит в нее пальцами, Доктор стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Сними... Сними их с меня, сними сейчас!  
\- Зачем? - Мисси улыбается влажно блестящими губами, легко касается бедра поцелуем. - Хочешь меня оттолкнуть?  
Оттолкнуть. Дать пощечину, стиснуть ладонь в волосах, дернуть, потянуть ближе, еще ближе, не позволяя отстраниться.  
Она сама не знает, чего хочет.  
Слишком много. Слишком страшно.  
Она чувствует себя слишком...  
\- Я хочу дотронуться.  
Зрачков не видно, вместо них - только глубокое, пронзительно-яркое небо.  
\- В следующий раз, - хрипло отвечает Мисси и надавливает пальцами внутри.  
Небо становится черным.  
Они обе не закрывают глаза ни на секунду - просто на миг весь мир словно становится на паузу, а потом начинает двигаться снова резкими рывками, как будто в стареньком земном плеере зажевало пленку.  
Мисси встает на ноги, пошатываясь, Мисси прижимает ее к себе, дышит в шею сорвано и хрипло. Мисси скользит по наручникам мокрыми пальцами, задевая запястья, продлевая не затихающую дрожь.  
\- Биометрический замок. Великолепно... задумано, - с трудом выдыхает Доктор, все еще не в силах оторвать взгляда от лица Мисси.  
\- Великолепно исполнено, - хмыкает та и, помедлив немного, бросает наручники на пол, обнимает обеими руками.  
Ее взгляд становится осмысленным, слишком острым, и Доктор наконец опускает тяжелые веки.  
\- Это было... больно, - выговаривает она с усилием, и Мисси осторожно гладит ее по волосам.  
\- Извини, растеряла навык. Ладно, так уж и быть, ради тебя укорочу ногти...  
\- Нет. Не там. Не так. Больно было по-другому.  
Руки Мисси ложатся на плечи.  
\- Было плохо? - тихо спрашивает она и вздрагивает, когда Доктор накрывает ее ладонь своей.  
Горячие губы касаются запястья, и это, вне всяких сомнений, лучше металла.  
\- Нет, - Доктор качает головой и прижимается щекой к пылающей щеке Мисси. - Нет.  
Разве может быть плохо - почувствовать себя живой?


End file.
